


The Curious Case of the Missing Minbari

by madcapdragonshenanigans



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, i am seriously on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcapdragonshenanigans/pseuds/madcapdragonshenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire ship thinks Delenn is missing, so naturally they enlist Ivanova for help.  Little do they know that the person they are looking for happens to be sleeping in Ivanova's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Missing Minbari

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to Your Kisses Are Like Fireworks. I may write another chapter if people like it enough.   
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but what little plot there is, and the dialog.

"Sheridan to Ivanova."

Susan let out a groan as she fumbled for her communicator.

"Ivanova here. You do know it's my day off, right?" Delenn said with enough grumpiness to give Rabbit a run for his money.

"Delenn is missing. And since you didn't pass out last night, I was hoping that maybe you knew where she went after I did pass out," Sheridan said with equal grump.

Ivanova had to stifle a laugh as she looked over at the half Minbari in question, who just happened to be naked and curled up next to, and partly on, Susan.

"Well she helped me back to my quarters last night after you passed out, but I can't tell you where she went after," Susan said, only telling part of the truth.

"Damn it. If you hear anything let me know. Lennier is driving me crazy with how worried he is. Sheridan out."

"Wait, Sheridan?" Susan said quickly.

"What?"

"How's your hangover?"

"It says to never challenge Ivanova to a drinking contest ever again. Have a nice day off," Sheridan said, half jokingly, half seriously.

Susan stuffed the communicator into a draw, before turning over to look at Delenn, who was now positively shaking with laughter.

"It is really not that funny," Ivanova said, pulling Delenn more on top of her.

"But it really is," Delenn said, still laughing, and Susan pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Mmmmm... Speaking of hangovers, I need to deal with mine," Susan said sitting up slowly.

"How do you deal with hangovers?" Delenn asked, handing Susan a shirt and pulling one on her self.

"Coffee," Ivanova said simply, pulling on the too big shirt and getting out of bed.

"Coffee?" Delenn said, following Susan to the small kitchenette.

"Are you trying to tell me that you have never had coffee?" Ivanova asked incredulously, turning to face Delenn, coffee pot in hand.

"I have never had coffee. Or any of the typical human breakfast foods," Delenn admitted rather sheepishly.

"Well we are going to fix that immediately," Susan said, putting the coffee pot down so that she could kiss Delenn properly.

This kiss lasted a while, and when they broke apart Susan dipped her head to trail a series of light kisses over the marks she had left on Delenn's collar bone last night. Really, it was rather fortunate that they both wore high collared clothes for work.

\---

It wasn't long before they were settled on stools on either side of the small kitchen counter, and Susan was explaining how to eat eggs and cereal.

After Ivanova had demonstrated, Delenn quickly got the hang of it.

"These things are both very good," Delenn remarked happily.

"You Minbari are missing out," Susan replied, causing Delenn to laugh.

"Ivanova?" Came a muffled voice from the dresser drawer.

"If I don't get that, they'll probably get suspicious, and if I do I'll probably get dragged into something unpleasant," Susan said with a sigh, trying to pick the best of two evils.

Finally deciding on answering, Ivanova got up and pulled out her communicator.

"Ivanova here. Make it quick, I haven't finished my coffee."

"Delenn is still missing," Garibaldi sighed, and Ivanova could practically hear his headache.

"Have you checked the garden?" Susan asked, taking a sip of her coffee to keep from laughing.

"No. I'll get on that, and the captain needs you," Garibaldi said with a groan, it seemed that he wasn't pleased with the situation either.

"Great. I'll get right on it. Ivanova out," Susan turned around and gestured helplessly at Delenn, who was hiding her face behind a coffee cup.

"I'm going to go see what Sheridan wants, but I'll take as little time as possible. You don't get into any trouble," Ivanova said after she had drained her coffee.

"I promise nothing," Delenn said with a sly smile.

\---

It was over an hour before Susan returned to find Delenn curled up on her bed with one of Susan's classic Earth novels, and her secret stash of chocolate. There was also some classic music playing faintly in the back ground. When Delenn noticed that Ivanova was back she smiled, closed the book she was reading, and got up to greet her.

"So what did Captain Sheridan want?" Delenn asked, kissing Ivanova briefly.

"To give me my winnings from last night and to help out with the search for you. Do you think we should tell them that you're here?" Susan asked, giving Delenn a look.

"How worried are they?" Delenn asked thoughtfully.

"Not too worried. I told them that you had mentioned something about meditation last night after we searched the garden, and Lennier is now convinced that you are somewhere in down below. But everyone else thinks you're fine," Ivanova shrugged, unbuttoning her uniform jacket.  "Also Sheridan gave me half of tomorrow off as well because of this."

"Lennier will be fine, so no I don't think we should tell," Delenn said, helping Ivanova off with everything but her button down shirt, but even that remained only half buttoned.

"What are you reading?" Susan asked sitting down on the bed with Delenn.

"Harry Potter. I have never actually read much of your fiction, and it looked interesting," Delenn said, handing the book in question to Ivanova.

"You made a good choice," Susan smiled, kissing Delenn again, this time longer.

Delenn made a small noise and pulled Ivanova closer.

"You are going to be the end of me," Ivanova sighed when they broke apart.

"Not that bad of an end then?" Delenn said rather breathlessly, kissing Ivanova deeply.

"Are suggesting a reprise of last night?" Susan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps," Delenn said huskily, starting to unbutton Susan's shirt.


End file.
